Such concrete mixers are usually hand operated by there being a handle on the bowl so that it is manually turned, the bowl being mounted on a framework similar to a wheel barrow having one or more wheels at the front and a pair of handles at the rear. The concrete is thus hand mixed, and then the mixer is wheeled to the point of discharge for discharging the concrete by lifting the mixer by the handles so that the concrete discharges in front of the wheel.
There are also available power driven mixers, either driven by electric motors or internal combustion engines, but these mixers are designed to be stationary during operation, and the bowl is mounted on pivotal supports, so that the bowl can be pivoted from mixing position to a discharge position, the pivoting being such that the drive continues during this action, the mix discharging into a wheel barrow which is then wheeled to the area of placement of the concrete.
However there is a need for a smaller power driven mixer, and thus it is an object of this invention to provide a drive arrangement for a mixer, preferably the drive arrangement being such that it can be fitted to a barrow type mixer to convert a hand driven mixer to a power driven mixer.